


FEVER!! - An interactive fanfic/game

by snapspark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Interactive Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapspark/pseuds/snapspark
Summary: Taeyong has a fever and is in a sour mood, and Doyoung walks around the dorm searching for the perfect remedy.❥An NCT 127 interactive word adventure game!





	FEVER!! - An interactive fanfic/game

 

> **FEVER!!**  
>  by snapspark  
>    
>    
>  Taeyong has a fever and is in a sour mood, and Doyoung walks around the dorm searching for the perfect remedy.
> 
>  

❥INTRODUCTION

1\. This is an NCT 127 interactive fanfic or word adventure game coded as an HTML file, which is externally hosted and linked below.

2\. This game features all of the NCT 127 members (to a greater or lesser extent) as well as some other fun, side characters.

3\. In this game, players act as DOYOUNG, whose goal is to gather items obtainable from around the dorm and from other members in order to help TAEYONG cope with his fever. Items are assigned numerical values, which TAEYONG will give you by the end of the game based on which items you brought back. While there is a perfect ending of 120 to be obtained, the fun of the game in my opinion is rather to explore the different interactions that can happen between characters and items.

4\. This game was created on [Twine 2.0](http://twinery.org/), a really easy to use, beginner-friendly platform for creating text based games like this one. If you're a fan of the genre, I highly recommend you check it out!

5\. The game HTML page as well as this page are being constantly updated within the first few days of posting as I monitor player responses. If you enjoy the game or encounter a bug, please _please_ let me know in the comments and I will work on fixing it ASAP!

6\. Check out the footnotes for some fun hints!

  
❥RULES  
  
1\. Read carefully.  
2\. Use logic.  
3\. Be interactive.  
4\. Words hide power!  
5\. DOYOUNG's inventory has a maximum capacity of 9 items.  


 

> ## ❥[ENTER GAME](https://dotaefever.neocities.org/FEVER!!.html)

**Author's Note:**

> ❥HINTS (Spoilers)
> 
> If you really can't figure out how to play
> 
> 1\. Try clicking on words!
> 
> Some events and actions trigger special interactions. 
> 
> 1\. If you call Jungwoo after having taken his cereal, he will ask for his cereal back.  
> 2\. There is a 33% chance Taeyong will pick up your call.  
> 3\. If you call Lee Soo Man a certain amount of times, he will pick up again and ask you if you want to keep your job.


End file.
